Warming A Cold Heart
by VerdeAmor
Summary: On a cold, blustery evening, Duo Lon, K', and Shen Woo find a way to stay warm. Fluff. Mild Yaoi. Takes place in a AU, more informantion inside.


**Basically, this was based off an idea of Shen Woo and Duo Lon becoming male versions of the monster girls from Monster Girl Encyclopedia, namely a salamander and a skeleton. **

**To get a better idea of what these characters look like, basically Shen's the same as he was, except he has a lizard tale that is on fire. Duo Lon also wears his usual outfit, except he has a skull covering half his face and has bones for hands.**

**There is a bit of light m/m action. Read to your own discretion.**

**This is set in an AU, obviously, as K' is tagging along with them. **

**Please enjoy "Warming a Cold Heart"**

* * *

><p>Shen sat rather comfortably against the gnarled tree, his ever-burning tail and a small campfire casting flickering shadows on the gaunt faces of his skeleton lover and his unrequited love interest. They sat in silence, staring at the burning embers as a chill wind gently shook the forest around them.<p>

A quiet shudder left Duo Lon's deathly pale lips, waking Shen from his thoughts as his eyes sought the skeletons. "I didn't know the dead got cold.

A meek smile cast over the dead man's face, "Sometimes," he whispered, "Just when it is near freezing." He crossed his boney arms over his bare chest, his dark braid falling over his shoulder and into his lap. "One of the few things the dead can feel is extreme temperature."

The salamander shook his head with a small chuckle, "Then what are you doing freezing over there?" He asked, his tail swishing from side to side as he opened his arms to the skeleton. "I should be able to warm those bones of yours in no time, I'm a walking goddamn furnace."

Duo Lon rose stiffly to feet, "If it's not too much trouble…" he accepted, the salamander's long tail curling from his path before he paused and knelt between Shen's legs, sitting himself on Shen's thigh before his arm slid around the muscular torso.

"Oh, god." K' swore, his brow creased in disgust as Duo Lon placed a grateful kiss on Shen's lips, "You're not going to fuck right in front of me, are you?"

"'Course not." Shen growled, his arm wrapping around Duo Lon's boney waist and pulling him closer to his chest. "Just keeping the cold away." He ran a hand along the skeleton's back as Duo Lon settled in against chest.

Duo Lon's chilled cheek landed on Shen's shoulder, feeling the expanding chest burn warmer to accommodate his frame. "I feel warmer already." He sighed, a hand landing on Shen's pecs as he nuzzled deeper into the furnace-warm chest.

"Good." Shen hummed, placing a kiss on Duo Lon's forehead as he looked up at K'. He was lying down on his elbows, watching the skeleton's already pale face grow a little brighter with each passing second pressed against the tanned chest. He couldn't hide the longing for a moment of warmth from Shen, who eventually caught his eye with an honest stare. "There's always room for one more."

"I-in your dreams!" K' growled, turning his back on the pair of monsters as he tried to hide his chattering teeth. His breath smoked from his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest, too stubborn to even think about touching Shen.

Shen shrugged, leaning his head back against the tree and closing his eyes, "Suit yourself." He uttered, feeling sleep beginning to tug gently at his eyes as he hugged Duo Lon closer. The frail hand at his chest grew still as the small designs it had drawn onto his pecs slowed to a halt as he fell asleep, hugging Shen so tightly it seemed like he was trying to absorb the very fire from Shen's heart.

He had just about drifted off when he felt the embrace of cold leather wrap itself around his midsection. Another cheek had pressed against the opposite side of his chest as Shen's eyes opened to the mess of K's untidy, white hair obscuring his view of the human's face.

In risk of losing K' to the night air, Shen slowly encased K' with a muscular arm around his waist. He heard a content sigh echo from K's mouth as he tucked himself deeper into Shen's chest, soon falling asleep in the salamander's grasp with his cool breath ghosting over his chest. Shen smiled gently as K' seemed to have found relief from the cold wind by curling into Shen's burning flesh, wrapping his arms around Shen's chest, and allowing himself to be held despite the hatred K' seemed to have for him.

Shen laid his head back against the tree, giving the two men on his lap an affectionate squeeze before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
